Too close for comfort
by Mystik Genie
Summary: Bakura has left Ryou, and Ryou can't stop him, but he's given him a note. Which may bring Bakura back to him, if he reads it. BakuraRyou
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I've had this idea in my head for the past few days, well more like weeks, cos I'm a lazy sod :D and I could so imagine this. Sorry for my lousy conversion of it, but I hope you'll see it as I did. **

**Basically a story, different chapter inspired from different songs and based around them.**

**I do not own Yu-GI-Oh! Or 'Too close for comfort' by McFly. But I do own the song for the next chapter :D**

**--------------------------------------------**

Ryou slowly opened the door to Bakura's room; not allowing too much light to stream across his yami's body for fear that it would wake him.

The room was trashed more than normal, and that was saying something, his yami lay face down on the bed, the dark brown bottle loosely in his hand. Empty.

**I never meant the things I said  
To make you cry can I say I'm sorry**

He'd run out the house, escaped like he usually did. A few beers, women, murders, what ever it took to make him forget.

It's hard to forget and yes I regret  
All these mistakes

His bags lay on the floor, the items inside disorientated, as if he was leaving in a hurry. Without thought of what he might need, his room was bare, his whole life packed away within a few bags.

_He's leaving? Why? Bakura please don't go. I need you_

I don't know why you're leaving me  
But I know you must have your reasons

Dry tears stained his cheeks, the fresh unshed tears still clutching to his lashes like crystalline pearls.

Ryou had never seen him cry before, Bakura seemed incapable of it, he was always so strong. Indestructible.

**There's tears in your eyes I watch as you cry  
But it's getting late**

_What isn't he telling me, he can't be scared, can he?  
I wish he'd talk to me, but whenever he does, he runs away again._ _Whenever we get close he gets further away. _

**Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I wanted in **

_If we could have talked about it, we might not be in this position. He wouldn't be, leaving, me. There must be something more._

**What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
And driving you home  
Guess I'll never know**

He used his thumb to wipe away his koi's tears, allowing it to linger a moment more his cheek. He ran his hand to brush the bangs away from his face stroking the soft hair, memorising his appearance.

If Bakura wanted to leave Ryou could do nothing stop him, But hopefully he would know how his little hikari felt. 

Remember when we scratched our names  
Into the sand and told me you loved me

Maybe he'd admit his true feeling too, like he used to.

But now that I find that you've changed your mind  
I'm lost for words

Ryou knew his yami cared for him, he was just afraid of something, of getting to close, of getting hurt?

_I could never hurt you. I love you _

And everything I feel for you  
I wrote down on one piece of paper

He curled it within his yami's hand, watching him instinctively tighten his grip around it.

_Please read it. If he reads it, maybe he won't go. _

The one in your hand, you won't understand  
How much it hurts to let you go

_If he leaves I can't stop him, I can't make him stay, no matter how much I wish it. I just want to know why. _

Ryou bent down and kissed his dark on his cheek, longing to gather him up in his arms, but Bakura would never let him do that, and now he'd never get the chance.

Blood red eyes stared through Ryou, Bakura had woken up.

Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I wanted in

"Get off, what are you doing!" Bakura pushed Ryou off him as if diseased. Ryou fell to the floor with a harsh thud. "Don't get in the way

What was I just about to discover  
I got too close for comfort  
driving you home  
Guess I'll never know

"What are you doing? Where are you going? Tell me?"

"No! I'm sick of having to talk. I don't want to tell you, stay out of it!"

All this time you've been telling me lies  
Hidden in bags that are under your eyes  
And when I asked you I knew I was right

"I want to know, I want to help!"

"I don't want you to help, I don't want anyone to help. Why can't you just leave me alone. No matter how far I push you away you still come crawling back!"

Ryou took a sharp intake of breath. _He can't mean it, surely he loves me_.

"It's pathetic, little hikari" Ryou thought he saw a flicker of sadness in those dark blood eyes, but he left as soon as it came.

But if you turn your back on me now  
When I need you most  
But you chose let me down, down, down

"No, no. you can't mean that. How could you do this to me. What did I do? Why are you leaving?"

"What I'm doing to you? You have no idea what you've done to me, what you are still doing"

Won't you think about what you're about to do to me  
And back down...

Ryou took a deep breath he had to say it, he needed to know why.

"Was I invading in on your secrets?  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I wanted in"

Ryou fell to the floor, winded from the harsh blow Bakura had just thrown at him. Tears sprung to his eyes, this wasn't the worst Bakura had done to him, but it hurt even more. It hurt his heart.

"Stay away from me you useless baka!"

"But Kura!"

What was I just about to discover  
I got too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I wanted in  
(Yeah yeah)

"I want to help you, just let me in, I, I love you."

"I don't love you. I'm incapable of loving, especially someone like you. I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back"

**Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I wanted in**

Bakura opened the door, and picked up his bags and walked to the door, not turning back.

"But where will you go?"

"Home" with that he disappeared through the door, walked out of Ryou's life. Forever?

_Where is Bakura's home? Egypt? No his home is with me._

What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
I'm driving you home

Vision hazy, his love had gone. Now it was his turn to cry.

**Guess I'll never know**

-----------------------------------------------------

**Thank you my dears, hopefully you 'enjoyed' it, no matter how painful it was. It was in my head **

**Review pleaseeeeeee!!! I beg of you!!!! For the love of God! And if I'm feeling generous perhaps Yami or Bakura The sexy beasts lol.**

**Hugs n kisses n fairy wishes **

**Gi xxx**

Baka idiot


	2. Hate Me

**Hi again, sorry for delay of update, this chapter was a tricky, the others should be up quicker. I decided not to use the song I wrote, it just isn't ready and I wanted to get this up pronto. I may use it in a different fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! No matter how many times I dream I do neither do I own "Hate Me" by Blue October. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Throwing his bags into the seat next to him Bakura slammed the door of Ryou's car, and drove off into the night. The rain fell heavily onto the roof of the car, the sound seemed to intensify driving Bakura to insanity lol-like he had far to go pushing random buttons the radio switched on.

The annoying man whining on the radio didn't help matters, Bakura wanted silence, but then that would cause him to start thinking about what he had done. Bakura relaxed as a song came on glad to be free from the mans incessant ramblings.

**I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed **

The music filled the corners of the car, as violent rears stung his eyes, his grip crushing the small piece of paper still clenched in between his hand and the wheel.

**Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home **

_What have I done? It's for the best. _Ryou was better off without him. He had to be cruel to be kind. Bakura could never be a part of Ryou's life if he wanted him to be happy. _I just can't give him what he wants. _

**  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again? **

_It'd be better if he never saw him again, no contact, nothing. _

**  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me? it is I that wanted space **

_Just forget me Ryou, there's no room in his heart for you, for anyone. _

**  
Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you **

**  
**_He just needs to forget me, why do I care, I shouldn't. He's weak and useless child, he means nothing to me. So why do I care that I hurt him? I need to get out of here. _

**  
Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you **

_Where should I go? Egypt? Can't catch a plane now, plus I have no money. A bar? No, I won't I can't no more I won't drink anymore. Marik? I must be desperate, he'll do for now._

**  
I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again **

_I swear, I will. Maybe I'll come back when I get better, if I get better. Who am I kidding he _is_ better off without me, he won't want me back into his life after this. _

**In my sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight **

_This is for the best Ryou, you need to forget me, but I know you won't your too good a person, somehow I have to make you see. _

**You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take**

After all, Ryou had always seen the good in him

**So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind **

He took out his mobile and called the place he had once called home, allowing it to ring. _Please pick up. _

Minutes? Hours? days? Ryou wasn't sure how long it had been since Bakura walked out of the door, out on him. In the silence a monotone ring seemed to screech through the air, startling Ryou as he fell backwards. He wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes to find them quickly replaced by more.

The phone continued to ring, _why didn't they just give up? _The noise suddenly stopped and the room was filled with silence once again, apart from the quiet sounds of Ryou's sobs. Yet once again the phone rang,he couldn't ignore the phone forever, he'd just have to get it over with. Holding back the tears he picked up the receiver.

**Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you**

_Kura_? "I don't understand, what do you mean?"

**Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you **

"You're what's good for me, I love you, please come back!"

**And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made **

A million questions ran through Ryou's head, each had no answer. Why was he doing this, if he was taking the effort to 'speak' to him he must want him to listen. Did he still care, was this the reason why? Most others would have just left without a trace.

**  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand **

"I'm sorry I hurt you, but I have to go. I can't feel like this, I can't. Just listen"

And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be

**And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?" **

"Like I did?" _I'm sorry Kura, I didn't know loving you would push you away_

**Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you **

"I could never hate you Kura, never." Ryou barely heard the gentle sigh from the speaker.

"You have to, it's the only way"

**Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you **

"The only way for what?"

**For you… **

"What Bakura what! Speak to me"

**For you…**

"Please, I love you, Kura, why are you doing this?"

"For you"

**For you…**

The silence surrounded Ryou once again, a soft sigh reached his ears before the beeping noise showing that the call had ended. The phone clattered on the floor as it fell from Ryou's hand.

"Why?"

------------------------------

**Hands up who's ever phoned someone up, not said anything and just played a song describing how they feel? is that tumble weed rolling past? Just me then. **

**I know it's over due, sorry. I just couldn't finish it cos I couldn't finish my song or find a replacement, but finally found one which semi fits. After all I'm more familiar with songs about being left heartbroken, not the one who's doing the breaking. **


End file.
